Autopsy Turvy: The actual episode
Autopsy Turvy: The actual episode is a fan-made episode of Happy Tree Friends. This is an internet continuation of the TV episode Autopsy Turvy, which was previously interrupted by Double Whammy pt. 2. Plot Cuddles and Toothy jump out of a closet, dressed as an astronaut and a cowboy respectively. Some clothes they've tossed out of the closet have landed on Cro-Marmot, who dresses like a woman. Toothy spies a cowboy hat on the shelf of the closet. As he gets up on a chair to retrieve it, he loses his balance and falls towards a sharp coat hook. Fortunately, Cuddles grabs Toothy's tail and saves him. They exit the closet, when Flippy's hummer suddenly crashes through the wall and knocks Cro-Marmot into the closet, crushing Cuddles and Toothy against the block of ice. Unseen part An ambulance arrives at the hospital. Rushed inside the building are two stretchers with Cuddles' and Toothy's squashed bodies on them. As they arrive in a room, Doctor Lumpoo awaits for his assistant-in-training. Superspeed arrives as the trainee and Lumpoo attends him to heal Cuddles and Toothy via surgery. As Lumpoo walks off to help other patients, Superspeed grabs a sewing thread and needle, and begins sewing Cuddles and Toothy back together. Just outside the hospital, Trippy and Robo Star have set up a huge ramp and flaming hoop. Gutsy attempts to ride his motorcycle off the ramp and over the hospital roof. Trippy tries to tell him that they still need to adjust the distance, but Gutsy, unable to hear him from the top of the ramp, thinks that they are ready. He motorcycles off the ramp, only to fall on the ground and run over Robo Star's head by mistake. Trippy screams and drags him to the hospital. Back inside the room, Superspeed has sewn his patients back together. Unfortunately, their waists are now connected to each other. Superspeed facepalms himself and brings out his knife, cutting them open again. They scream, as they have not been given anesthesia, so Superspeed knocks them out with a mallet. Behind another curtain in the same room, Lumpoo puts Sir Gron's bones back together and wishes him luck as he walks out. Trippy runs in carrying Robo Star, and Lumpoo begins cutting open Robo Star's head to replace his brain. Outside, Gutsy prepares to redo his stunt. He rides off the ramp and passes through the hoop, catching fire. His motorcycle flies into a window, while Gutsy is sent tumbling on the rooftop. Superspeed fixes up Cuddles and Toothy, who seem normal again. As they walk out of the hall, Lumpoo successfully replaces Robo Star's brain. Robo Star wakes up and sees Trippy, and they both walk out to celebrate. However, as they exit into the hall, they are run over by Gutsy's motorcycle, which soon crashes into the wall. Lumpoo discovers this and attends Superspeed to heal them. After a while, Superspeed finishes the surgery. Though he finds out that he has replaced his heart with the motorcycle's engine. Thus, he begins coughing up oil and dies. Trippy miraculously wakes up, having survived, but is killed when the motorcycle's wheel briefly spins and shreds his head. Cuddles and Toothy walk out of the building, but soon discover that their brains have been swapped. Suddenly, Gutsy lands on top of them, stabbing them with his horns. Gutsy makes V signs with his fingers, but is then run over by an ambulance. Out of the ambulance come two stretchers carrying Lifty and Shifty, who have been impaled by flutes in Double Whammy pt. 2. Moral "Dig deep to find the heart of your moments!" Deaths #Robo Star is run over and killed by the motorcycle. #Superspeed suffocates from oil. #Trippy's head is shredded by one of the motorcycle's wheels. #Cuddles and Toothy are stabbed by Gutsy's horns. #Gutsy is run over by an ambulance. #Lifty and Shifty were previously impaled by flutes (debatable, they could have been injured like Cuddles and Toothy). Injuries #Cuddles and Toothy were crushed by Cro-Marmot and cut open by Superspeed several times. #Robo Star is run over on the head. #Sir Gron was injured for reasons unknown. #Gutsy was set on fire from the hoop and tumbled across the rooftop. #Trippy is run over by the motorcycle. Trivia *This is the first time an internet episode continued off a TV episode (although Spin Fun Knowin' Ya was redone as a scene in Blast from the Past). *Hippy was originally meant to be in the episode. Also, Superspeed and Trippy's positions were swapped. Category:Fan Episodes Category:season 6 Episodes